Mosspaw's Path
by Kyler1123
Summary: Mosspaw is an ordinary cat trying to make it through her apprenticeship in a time of war between her clan DarkClan and their rivals LightClan but as she begins to have strange dreams she realizes that it is more than just a few lives at stake.


So this is my first Warriors fanfic so please be gentle, I've had this idea for ages and finally got around to writing it so review and tell me what you think!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Allegiances **Mosspaw's Path

**LightClan**

Leader **Skystar**- pale gray she-cat

Deputy** Fushiapath**- red brown spotted she-cat

Medicine Cat **Grassshade**- black tom with greenish tinge

**Apprentice, Streampaw**

Warriors ( toms and she-cats without kits)

**Flowerpelt**- light brown she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Spotfoot**- white tom with brown spots

**Apperentice, Waterpaw**

**Berrywhisker**- gray tom with white muzzle

** Roottooth**- brown tom

** Fernlight**- pure white she-cat

**Apprentice, Applepaw**

**Leopardleaf**- spotted golden tabby she-cat

** Tigercloud**- dark striped tabby

**Lichennight**- gray and black she-cat

**Apprentice, Herbpaw**

**Ivoryclaw**- black and ginger she-cat

**Apperentice, Stormpaw**

** Larkweed**- light brown tabby tom

**Sunstrength**- golden tom

**Lionriver**- gold and brown tom

**Bloompetal**- beautiful silkly pale gray she-cat

**Watermouse**- light grey she-cat

** Applemoon**- grey tabby she-cat

Apperentices ( more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Stormpaw**- dark grey tabby tom

**Rainpaw**- striped pale grey tom

**Herbpaw**- dark tabby tom

**Streampaw**- striped grey tabby

Queens ( she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Hallowflower**- brown and red she-cat ( mother to Spotfoots kits, Smallkit,

Swiftkit, Windkit, and Rosekit)

** Daisybranch**- pale grey white tabby she-cat ( mother to Berrywhiskers kits,

Goldenkit, Jumpkit, and Foxkit)

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Thorntree**- ragged tabby tom

**Dappleriver**- light brown she-cat with grey stomach and paws

** Duckswim**- gray mottled tom oldest cat alive in Lightclan and Darkclan

**Darkclan**

Leader **Ravenstar**- Black tom

Deputy **Wolfclaw**- dark gray tom with blueish tinge

**Apperentice, Deeppaw**

Medicine Cat** Leafripple**- beautiful gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Greenpaw**

Warriors ( toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Thunderstorm**- black tom with brown ears and paws

**Cavewater**- ginger tom

** Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Batwhistle**- black and grey tabby tom

**Apprentice, Cloverpaw**

**Smoketrench**- grey tom

**Butterflyswarm**- white she-cat with black spots

**Apperentice, Floodpaw**

**Lilypond**- gray tortiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Mosspaw**

**Fishrock**- big ginger tabby tom

**Whitehole**- cream she-cat

**Miststep**- light grey she-cat

**Apprentice, Beastpaw**

**Patchnight**- patchy black and dark brown tom

**Birdscrath**- light tabby tom

**Songsparrow**- gentle red brown tabby she-cat

**Leappuddle**- dark tabby she-cat

**Shadowrock**- black tom

**Flowerdawn**- pale grey and ginger she-cat

Apperentices ( more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Deeppaw**- black and red brown tabby tom

**Floodpaw**- dirty dark brown tom

**Cloverpaw**- light brown she-cat with black ears and tail

**Greenpaw**- dark grey tom with greenish tinge

**Darkpaw**- dark grey tom with ginger paws

**Beastpaw**- ginger tom with pale grey patches

**Mosspaw**- black she-cat with a greenish tinge, and a white stripe from top of

head to tip of tail, half white ears and paws

Queens ( she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Littletiger**- small ginger she-cat ( mother to Patchnights kits, Flamekit,

and Nightkit)

**Flowerstream**- striking dark grey she-cat ( expecting Cavewaters kits)

Elders( former warriors and queens now retired)

** Brakenscore**- golden tabby tom

** Ashwing**- gray she-cat with torn ears

** Beenose**- black and gold tom

**Swayheart**- kind ginger she-cat

* * *

**Prologue**

A magnificent black and grey tabby tom stood on the rock towering above the rest of the clearing as he watched the various glowing cats stalk their way into the clearing.

"Stormstar, is there a reason you have called the cats of MoonClan together," a black tom questioned, jumping onto the rock next to the one known as Stormstar.

"You know what Song as seen yet nobody is prepared to do anything Thunderstar," Stormstar hissed.

Thunderstar met Stormstar's stare, "Song is from the first group of cats that made this place their own, if she foresees the end of her ancestors what can we do but wait for the inevitable?" Thunderstar meowed and at the murmur of agreement from the surrounding cats he leapt down from the rock signify an end to the meeting.

All but one of the cats followed Thunderstar deserting the clearing; the last cat that remained looked up at Stormstar. She was a tortoiseshell she-cat but you could hardly see that for only her outline a glow was really seeable.

"Song," Stormstar meowed lowering his head in respect.

"You are determined to ignore my warnings that this is the end of the clans," Song commented rubbing herself against him as she went to sit in front of the rock.

"It cannot be the end," Stormstar meowed in reply, "there must be a way to save them."

"From the start I have seen the end DarkClan and LightClan will be no more; those that will lead them to the end have already been chosen. No longer will cats gather here, as it was in the beginning so it will be in the end," Song murmured, turning to retreat down one of the two paths that led to the gathering ground.

"I will not let this happen," Stormstar growled, running and placing himself in front of Song.

Song sat back on his haunches surprised at Stormclaw's show of aggression, "The winds of time are changing, the end of line has come, do not temper with fate," she warned.

Stormstar pushed his head upwards to the black silhouette that hung above them, "I will not DarkClan and LightClan will end, but ancestors will live on. The ones that you have chosen to mark the end of our time, will be the ones to deliver them forward," Stormstar declared.


End file.
